Enceinte
by Cam's Phantomhive
Summary: Voila ce que donne un Drabble écrit par moi-même et demandé par mon ancienne meilleure amie sur du Gruvia ayant pour thème "bébé"... (je suis peut-être en train de faire du spoil là non !) Bref venez lire !
1. Chapter 1-Lui dire

Bon ben me voila avec un Drabble demandé par Valy MacGarden avec du Gruvia ayant pour thème "bébé". Quelques allusions à l'histoire de Baella du nom de "Bébé ?!" où Canna est enceinte.

Réponses aux reviews :

-Spherebleue : Tu trouves aussi ^^ Ah ça c'est à chacun de s'imaginer la suite !

-Nathaniel Ofwood : Elle est vraiment maligne !^^

-Queenie-sama : Merci beaucoup ! Oui j'ai trouver que ce serai sympa ! Heureuse que ça te plaise alors ;p

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Un bébé. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Jusque là, la seule chose à laquelle elle s'était occupé était l'amour incroyable qu'elle portait à Grey. Tant d'idées ingénieuses y sont passées pour l'attirer près d'elle (ainsi que le repas qu'elle lui avait apporté alors qu'ils reconstruisaient la guilde et qui avait malheureusement fini dans l'estomac de Natsu).  
Elle regarda à sa droite. Allongé à côté d'elle dans sa chambre de Fairy Hills, son homme venait de remuer, mais il dormait toujours comme un bébé...encore ce mot...un bébé. Elle n'avait aucune idée de sa réaction quand elle lui annoncerait la nouvelle.  
« Jubia est perdue » se dit-elle.  
Elle prit alors une décision, elle allait d'abord en parler à ses amies, elles sauraient la conseiller sagement.  
Elle sentit alors des lèvres embrasser son épaule. Elle se tourna pour mieux voir le mage de glace. Elle sourit en se disant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, que celui-ci avait toujours la tête dans le pâté quand il se réveillait.  
-B'jour ! Dit-il.  
-Hey ! Bien dormi ? Demanda Jubia, essayant de chasser les questions qui continuaient à la tourmenter.  
-Mmmh ! Ne réussit-il qu'à marmonner.  
Elle sourit à nouveau. Puis reprit, tentant de poser LA question :  
-Jubia se demandait...  
-J't'écoute.  
-Jubia et toi n'avons jamais parlé d'enfants...  
-Euh...non...mais ça ne te dérange pas si on en parle après le p'tit déj' ? Dit-il, se levant et se dirigeant vers la cuisine.  
-Jubia est enceinte, lâcha-t-elle. Son homme s'arrêta net.  
Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Même le voyant de dos elle eut l'impression qu'il était triste.  
-C'est le mien ? Demanda-t-il la voix hésitante.  
-Oui. Lui répondit-elle de sa voix la plus douce.  
Puis plus rien, un silence pesant s'abattit nouveau dans la chambre. Jubia se maudissait silencieusement. Pourquoi il avait fallu qu'elle le lui dise ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas fait comme elle avait prévu de faire ? Et si il la quittait parce que s'était trop tôt pour lui ! Et si il n'en voulait pas du tout et qu'il voudrait le faire adopter ? Non ! Elle, elle voulait le garder ! Elle ne savais pas pourquoi mais comme Canna, elle voulait ce bébé. Puis le mage se retourna délicatement. Un énorme sourire s'était formé sur son visage.

* * *

Bon voila pour un premier chapitre, comment ça je ne vous ai pas mis au courant !? Oups O_o désolée ^^ donc Valy MacGarden (qui est ma bêta-lectrice, merci à elle) m'a dit que ce serai pas mal de faire une suite... Donc le chapitre 2 arrivera plus tard ! En attendant merci de m'avoir lue !

Des remarques ? =3


	2. Cahpitre 2-Leur dire

Et voila le chapitre 2 !

Merci beaucoup à Queenie-sama, Bymeha, Les Histoires d'Alice, et ShadowKiller pour leur review !

Bref bonne lecture !

* * *

…..Quelques jours plus tard...

Jubia avait invité ses amies au restaurant pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Elle était en train de se maquiller dans la salle de bain quand son homme entra. Pendant un instant il la regarda.  
-Tu es magnifique !  
Elle se regarda à nouveau dans la miroir et se surprit à rougir. En effet, elle même se trouvait mignonne pour une fois, pourtant elle ne revêtait pas un ensemble exceptionnel mais un slim assez usé et un T-shirt à manches courtes noir et moulant. Était-ce le fait d'être enceinte qui la faisait paraître plus belle qu'avant ?!  
-Jubia te remercie Grey-sama !  
Il m'embrassa tendrement, prit ce qu'il était venu chercher, l'embrassa à nouveau et la laissa seule avec son reflet.  
« Les amies de Jubia vont être tellement heureuses ! » pensa-t-elle.  
Puis elle continua de se « peindre » les yeux en noir (mascara et eyeliner y étaient passés) et de vider la bombe de laque sur ses cheveux attachés en un chignon qu'elle avait tenté plusieurs fois avant de le trouver parfait. Même si c'était ses amies, elle stressait un petit peu. Elle se contempla une dernière fois dans la glace pour vérifier si tout était parfait et sortit enfin de la pièce. Elle alla donner un baiser au mage qui était assis sur le canapé. Alors qu'elle se penchait pour atteindre ses lèvre, il l'attira à lui et elle tomba sur ses genoux. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment.  
-Bonne soirée ! Je serais réveillé quand tu rentreras au cas ou si...dit-il alors qu'il l'embrassait encore  
-Ne rêve pas trop Grey-sama ! Lui répondit-elle, lui faisant un grand sourire et oubliant un moment son stress.  
Puis elle se leva à contre cœur, attrapa une veste dans la penderie de sa chambre et sortit de l'appartement.  
Alors qu'elle avançait dans la ville, elle se demandait quand elle leur dirait pour le bébé. Mais au fond elle savait que, que ce soit à l'entrée, au plat principal ou au dessert, ses amies se réjouiraient pour elle. Pour eux.  
Sans s'en rendre compte elle arrivait déjà devant le restaurant. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut ses invitées elles se dirigeaient vers l'intérieur quand Lucy la vit et se précipita vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras comme elle le faisait souvent.  
-Comment ça va ? Ca fait un petit moment que je t'ai pas vue à la guilde !  
-Oui...Jubia ne se sentait pas très bien.  
-Je te comprends ! En plus avec ton homme à la maison ça a du être chaud bouillant !  
Puis elles se mirent à rire et entrèrent dans le restaurant où Reby, Mirajane et Lisana devaient les attendre. Celles-ci leur firent signe alors qu'elle mettaient un pied dans la bâtisse. C'était charmant, les murs étaient couleur crème, assortis aux nappes et aux rideaux. Bref ce genre d'endroit où il n'y avait pas deux couverts par personnes mais plutôt 3 ou 4. Oui, Jubia pouvait se payer ce luxe, avec le nombre d'argent qu'elle avait mis de côté !  
Elle fit la bise à ses amies et s'installa. Puis elles commandèrent tout en discutant de tout et n'importe quoi.  
-Elles ne viennent pas Wendy et Carla ? Demanda Jubia.  
-Non, elle sont en mission en ce moment ! Fit Lisana.  
-Ah ok !  
-Oh fait, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Jubia pour qu'on ne te voit pas à la pendant 3 bonnes semaines ? Commença Mirajane.  
-Jubia était malade.  
-Ah, ça, ça pardonne pas ! Avoua Lisana.  
-Mais Grey aussi était malade ? Ajouta Reby.  
-Plus ou moins... répondit Jubia, un peu mal à l'aise.  
-Ah d'accord je vois ! Il te remontait le moral on va dire ! Réfléchit Lucy  
-Plus ou moins...répéta-t-elle soudain TRÈS mal à l'aise. Jubia avait des vertiges et des nausées, reprit-elle essayant de les mettre sur la voie.  
-C'est vraiment pas top' les gastros ! Dit Mirajane.  
-Attends tu veux dire que...tenta de dire Lucy.  
-Eh mais oui, les vertiges...les nausées... T'ES ENCEINTE ?! s'exclama Reby.  
-Eh bien...oui ! Répondit la mage d'eau.  
C'est alors que toutes ses amies lui sautèrent au cou, tellement excitées qu'elles l'étranglaient. Quand elles se rassirent enfin à leur place, elles remarquèrent que tous les autres clients les regardaient de manière étrange. Alors un serveur vint les voir et leur dit :  
-Certains clients se plaignent du bruit que vous faites, sans vouloir embêter.  
-On fête une future naissance, vous allez pas nous enquiquiner pour ça non ?! S'écria la constellationniste.  
-C'est pas grave Lucy, lui chuchota Lisana. On ne fera plus de bruit, promit-elle à l'homme.  
-Très bien, répondit-il avant de s'en aller.  
Puis tout le monde se remit à discuter.  
-Mais depuis quand tu le sais ? Demanda Mirajane  
-Et Grey, il est au courant ? Ajouta Lucy  
-Il l'a bien pris ? Rétorqua Reby.  
-Vous avez déjà réfléchi au prénom ? Finalisa Lisana  
-Alors : Jubia le sait depuis environ trois semaines, oui Grey-sama est au courant, oui il l'a bien pris, et non, nous n'avons pas pensé au prénom. D'autres questions ? Répondit Jubia avec un grand sourire.  
Cela l'enchantait vraiment de voir que ses amies avaient autant d'enthousiasme pour cette nouvelle. Et les questions continuaient de se faire entendre mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Puis le serveur emmena enfin les plats et ses amies commencèrent à manger, et donc à parler un peu moins. Jubia cocha alors dans sa tête le petit carré où en face il y avait écrit : « maintenant, en parler aux filles », ne restait plus qu'à le raconter à la guilde, quoi que avec l'aide de Mirajane ça devrait aller bien vite !

* * *

Voili voilou ! Le chapitre 3 n'est pas encore près mais je pense qu'il sera fait dans 1 ou 2 semaines. Des remarques ?! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3-Le dire aux gars

Et le chapitre 3 ! Vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps mais voilà ce qu'il ce passe quand je vous dit une date de publication : je ne la tiens pas ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et pour ma bêta-lectrice : Valy MacGarden.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Grey avait allumé la télé et attendait la visite de Natsu et Gajil. Ceux-ci arrivèrent bien assez en retard pour que Grey puisse s'endormir sur son canapé. Alors, quand ils se mirent à tambouriner à la porte, le mage de glace se réveilla en sursaut. Il jura et alla leur ouvrir.

-Non, mais c'est que maintenant que vous vous pointez !? Dit-il, un peu moqueur

-Désolé, mais ma crevette n'a pas voulu me lâcher ce soir !

-Ouais et moi y a Lucy qui...qui...rien du tout en fait j'attendais Gajil, tenta Natsu.

-Pffff...Allez, c'est bon entrez !

Sur ces les deux arrivants s'installèrent sur le canapé.

-Qu'est-ce qui passe à la téloche ce soir ? demanda Natsu

-Euh ch'ais pas ! J'vous laisse regarder ! Vous voulez boire quoi ? demanda le mage de glace, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Bière ! répondit l'un.

-Idem ! fit l'autre

Sur ce, Natsu essaya d'empoigner la télécommande mais le deuxième chasseur de dragon s'en empara avant lui.

-Mais euh ! Rends-moi ça. C'est moi qui choisis !

-Et t'en as la preuve ?!

-Ben euh... Eh Grey, pas vrai que c'est moi qui choisis ce qu'on regarde ?! Questionna le rosé.

-Roh, mais t'es vraiment un gamin Natsu ! C'est quand que tu vas te mettre à grandir ?

-Essayez de vous mettre d'accord sinon c'est moi qui choisis !

Le dragon slayer de feu se renfrogna et s'avachit un peu plus dans le canapé moelleux.

-Bon ça va, mets ce que tu veux, rouspéta celui-ci.

-Oh chouette ! Des combats de catch ! S'écria Gajil en tombant sur une chaîne.

-Pfff...souffla le boudeur pourtant friand de bagarre. On mange quoi Grey ? J'ai faim !

-Allez-y commandez des pizzas ! Je paye !

-OK ! Répondirent-ils en cœur

-Au fait elle est où Jubia ? Demanda le mangeur d'acier

-Elle est au restaurant avec ses copines. Tu devrais le savoir, ta « crevette » doit y être. Et Lucy aussi d'ailleurs ! Répliqua le bleuté en venant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, se rappelèrent les dragons slayers, encore une fois en même temps.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles fêtent ? Repris Natsu

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, mentit Grey.

-Ah bon...

-Bref vous voulez quoi comme pizza ?

-Une grande chèvre/miel ! Rétorquèrent les chasseurs de dragon à l'unisson pour la troisième fois, cela en devenait étrange.

Peu de temps après le livreur arriva en retard, cinq minutes trop tard certes, mais en retard.

Et bien sûr Natsu tenta de montrer son mécontentement, mais voyant qui venait leur livrer il s'obligea à se taire. En effet en ouvrant la porte ils aperçurent Canna, trois pizzas dans les bras.

-Mais tu as kidnappé nos repas ?! S'écria Natsu

-Mais non Natsu, c'est juste que Makarov m'a obligé à prendre cette mission. Tout ça pour me faire comprendre le point de vue des livreurs et que je n'en retape pas un la prochaine fois.

Les trois hommes restèrent bouche bée.

-Ben quoi, j'étais bourrée c'est pas ma faute...

-Ah je comprends mieux ! Dit Grey pour couper le silence qui venait de s'installer.

-Bon ça vous fera 20 euros les gars !

-OK de toute façon c'est moi qui paye ! Tiens, fit-il en sortant un billet de son porte-monnaie.

-Merci ! Allez bon appétit !

-Et toi bonne courage pour la suite !

-Merci, ça il m'en faudra ! Marmonna-t-elle en s'en allant.

Puis Grey referma la porte et posa les fameuses préparations sur la table basse.

Le brun et le rosé tentèrent de s'emparer d'une tranche de leur pizza préférée, mais malheureusement pour eux, Grey avait été les plus rapide.

-Quoi ?! Leur demanda-t-il, voyant leur moue râleuse, moi aussi j'ai faim, et c'est pas 3 secondes d'attente en plus qui vont vous tuer !

-Mouais, souffla Natsu.

Le silence s'installa par la suite, les trois garçons étant trop occupés à déguster leurs pizzas. Grey était ravi de ce silence, car il sentait le moment crucial arriver bien trop vite, et commençait à redouter leur réaction (surtout celle de Gajil à vrai dire).

-Bon les gars il faut que je vous par...

-Non mais c'est bizarre quand même que Jubia ait bien voulu te laisser votre appart', surtout sachant qu'on venait, le coupa Natsu.

Cette réflexion étonna son auditoire, Natsu...réfléchir, c'était un peu...inattendu.

-Justement, tenta Grey, en fait je sais ce que les filles fêtent ce soir et c'est aussi pourquoi je vous ai invités...

-Euh...vous allez déménager ? Demanda Natsu

-Non.

-Vous marier ?

-Non !

-Elle ne veut plus que tu sois ami avec nous ?

-Mais non, on...

-Vous allez changer de guilde ?

-P****n Natsu tu vas te la fermer un peu et le laisser nous dire ce qu'il a à dire ! Lança Gajil

-Mais euuuuuh...maugréa le rosé

-Merci Gajil. Donc je voulais vous dire, Jubia est enceinte. Murmura-t-il, fermant les yeux et appréhendant l'attitude des ses « potes ».

-Quoi ?! Sérieux t'as envie d'un p'tit truc rose qui braille tout le temps, qu'il faut changer et tout ?! s'écria Gajil.

-Pourquoi ça te gêne peut-être ?! Tu veux qu'on s'batte ?! rétorqua Natsu

-Stop Natsu y a pas de soucis je peux me défendre tout seul !

-Il est de toi au moins ? Demanda le brun

-Bien sûr ! Euh en fait...j'en sais trop rien, dit-il, réfléchissant à des choses qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'échanger avec ses amis, non c'est bon je sais c'est bien le mien. Avoua-t-il devenant rouge comme une pivoine.

-Mais vous allez le garder ? Continua l'anti-gamins.

-Oui. Lui suffit-il de dire pour qu'un nouveau silence s'installe. C'est bien ce qu'il avait pensé, se sera pas gagné pour que Gajil l'accepte.

-Félicitations, souffla quand même Natsu.

* * *

Quelque chose à dire ? =D


	4. Chapter 4-Le dire à tout le monde

Hey re ! Complètement désolée d'avoir tant de retard mais avec les préparations du brevet et tout...Bon ok vous m'avez eu, j'ai eu une grosse flemme d'un seul coup de finir ce chapitre, manquant d'imagination et tout et tout. Et puis désolée si vous dénichez quelques vilaines fautes, j'ai un problême avec ma bêta-lectrice et de toute façon ça vous aurait fait attendre deux ou trois semaines de plus alors...

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont redonné du courage et voila la suite ! Grâce à vous ! Merci et bonne lecture !

PS: Disclaimer ; les personnages utilisés sont à celui qui les a créés !

* * *

…..Le lendemain...

Ce matin-là, Grey s'occupa d'elle comme d'une poupée en porcelaine. Limite il l'habillait, mais elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule pour l'instant. En attendant, le petit déjeuné au lit avait été le bienvenue. Par la suite, il l'aida tout de même à enfiler sa veste et ils se mirent en route pour la guilde.

Arrivant à l'entrée, ils remarquèrent le fameux panneau de Mirajane qui affichait à peu près le bon décompte pour le futur nouveau venu. A n'en pas douter, tout le monde savait. Ça économisera de la salive. Quoi que pas sûr, des questions en tout genre allaient fuser. Ils prirent leur courage à deux mains et ouvrirent la double porte. Là, tout le monde se tourna vers eux, tellement silencieux que ça en devenait flippant. Ils entrèrent, Grey déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la mage et se dirigea vers Gajil et Natsu qui étaient bien trop calmes. Jubia alla rejoindre ses amies au bar, rouge comme une tomate, et s'assit sur une chaise haute.

-Jubia savait qu'elle pouvait vous faire confiance pour mettre au courant tout le monde les filles !

-Mais de rien ! rigola Mirajane

-Tout le monde nous écoute ?! chuchota la future maman

-Eh oui, ils sont assez impressionnés que vous soyez les premiers à nous faire des p'tits marmots ! ironisa la barmaid.

-Eh puis ils sont heureux pour vous aussi ! ajouta Lisanna. Comme nous !

* du côté de Grey *

-Hey, mec ça y est on est plus les seuls qui sache ! Cool ! s'exclama Natsu

Grey serra la main de ses amis assis autour d'une table.

-Grumpf ! fit Gajil

-Désolé que ça te dérange tant que ça hein mon vieux !

-Ouai ouai...

-...

D'un seul coup, tous cessèrent leur discutions alors qu'un bruit sourd venait de résonner dans toute la guilde. C'était Jubia qui venait de tomber de sa chaise haute, inconsciente.

* chez Polyussica *

-Alors alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

C'était bien sûr Grey qui s'exclamait comme cela. Ses amis essayaient de le contenir mais n'y parvenait pas alors que celui-ci explosait. Le guilde entière compatissait et s'en faisait autant pour la mage de l'eau. Lucy, Reby, Lisanna et Mirajane étaient là aussi et attendaient dehors avec eux, Lucy se rongeant les ongles. Ils étaient sur le pas de la porte que Polyussica avait refermée une fois la jeune fille transportée à l'intérieur. Cette femme n'aimait vraiment pas le monde ! Et eux, attendait, là devant cette maison en bois au beau milieu de la forêt. La foule frémissait d'impatiente. Tout le monde, tout le monde était là ! C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des vomissement puis la porte s'ouvrit.

-Eh bien ! Dites ! Je ne tiendrait pas une minute de plus ! S'enquit Grey

-Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, c'est typique de la grossesse. Enfin pour les vomissements bien sûr, sinon pour le malaise, rien de grave non plus, mais cela vient surtout du surmenage.

La guilde souffla un grand « ouf » de soulagement.

-Eh Grey ça veut dire que tu vas devoir remplacer Juju aux tâches ménagères ! rigola Natsu

-Ton ami n'a pas tort, il faut que Jubia se repose en attendant votre enfant, je lui ai aussi donné des indications pour les repas, elle semble ne pas manger assez !

La grande mage sombre se poussa alors pour que Grey puisse entrer, tout en disant :

« Seulement son homme et une copine peut entrer !

-Très bien. dit Grey

-Vas-y Lucy ! Je suis sûre que c'est surtout toi qu'elle veut voir ! l'encouragea Reby

-Vous êtes sûres ?

-Oui oui vas-y ! lui répondit Mirajane

-A condition que tu lui fasse un coucou de notre part ! ironisa Lisanna

Alors, Lucy s'avança suivie de Grey (les femmes d'abord voyons !). La malade était allongée sur le lit qui se trouvait à droite de l'entrée, parmi les étagères pleines à craquer de « bidules » insolites.

-Hey salut tous les deux ! souffla difficilement Jubia

-Salut ! murmura Grey, plein de tendresse.

-Comment ça va ma belle ? lui demanda son amie

-Jubia est un peu fatiguée mais elle va bien ! Et puis ça lui fait plaisir que vous soyez là !

-Mais à nous aussi ma belle ! Au fait les filles te font un gros bisous ! fit la constellationiste en rigolant

-Tu es prête à retourner à la maison ?

-Oui ! dit Jubia d'un ton résolu

-Alors on y va !

La mage de l'eau se leva alors tout doucement, soutenue par le mage de glace et Lucy. Quand ils eurent franchi la porte, toute la guilde acclama Jubia. Celle-ci fit tomber quelques larmes de ses yeux tellement elle était heureuse que tout le monde tienne à elle.

Arrivés à l'appartement, son amie et son homme la posa sur le canapé, lui allumèrent la télé etc. Ils étaient pire qu'avant ! Cette fois ci c'était limite si Lucy ne l'aidait pas à s'habiller complètement. Mais elle leur disait que tout allait, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'en fassent et elle pensait avoir raison. Jusqu'au jour où elle refit un malaise. Elle était sous sa douche quand elle eut la tête qui tournait. Elle tomba, la tête contre la vitre et l'eau qui coulait toujours. Grey la trouva comme ça quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il rentrait d'une courte mission.

Et re-sucette chez Polyussica. Sauf que cette fois-ci elle décida de la garder plus longtemps, ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'elle avait. Mais deux malaises en une semaine, cela commençait à être déjà beaucoup malgré les instructions données et respectées. Alors Grey avait demandé plusieurs fois si il pouvait rester avec sa « Juliette » mais malheureusement pour lui, cette Polyussica semblait avoir une sainte horreur du monde. Alors il passait la voir tous les jours. Bouquets de fleur, chocolats, ballons, peluches, son dessert préféré, tout était passé dans l'esprit de Grey et s'était retrouvés un jour ou l'autre sur sa table de chevet alors qu'elle dormait. Puis un jour, une petite lettre :

Ma chère Jubia,

Makarov m'oblige à partir en mission, et j'en ai besoin pour pouvoir garder l'appartement, j'en suis désolé. Aussi j'ai chargé Lucy de passer à ma place, elle vient elle-même de rentrer et n'a pas vraiment besoin d'excuses pour venir te voir. Elle viendras plus tard que moi. Ça me fait mal de te laisser, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je revient dans environ trois semaines, j'espère que le bébé attendras. Le vieux a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, c'est lui qui a choisis la mission. Bonne chance. Rétablie toi bien ! Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas.

Toutefois, l'adressée n'eut pas besoin de regarder la signature pour savoir de qui venait cette lettre. Elle en connaissait si bien l'écriture.

Grey...

* * *

Alors alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Une review pour répondre à ma question ? :-)


End file.
